Lost Souls
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The Enterprise is asked to investigate a Vulcan science colony which the Vulcan High Command has lost contact with. When Archer and the away team gets to the colony, they enconter a mystery whic rivals any found in Earths' history.


ENTERPRISE  
"LOST SOULS"  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
The Enterprise is asked to investigate a Vulcan science colony which the Vulcan High Command has lost contact with. When Archer and the away team gets to the colony, they enconter a mystery whic rivals any found in Earths' history.  
  
ONE  
  
Admiral Carters' visage appeared on the Enterprise view screen. But the visual was fuzzy and faded in and out slightly. It was also very grainy and made the admiral appear to be slightly reptilian. In a few hours, the Enterprise would deploy another subspace relay which would allow them an even more extended range with their subspace radio.  
  
"Hoshi," said Archer, "can you clean that up some?"  
  
"Sorry, Captain," said his communications officer, "we're at the extreme range of the signal. That's the best I can do."  
  
"Captain Archer?" questioned the admiral.  
  
"I'm here, Admiral," said Archer.  
  
"Terrible picture, John," said the admiral.  
  
"I'm told it's because of the extreme range, sir," said Archer. "I'm sorry we can't get it any clearer."  
  
"That's okay," said the admiral. "I understand. John, I have a request to make of you."  
  
"A request, sir?" asked Archer.  
  
"Yes," said Carter. "Actually, it's a request from the Vulcan ambassador. Four days ago it seems the Vulcan High Command lost contact with one of their survey colonies in the same area you are in right now. Their last communication said they were having trouble with their subspace antenna array. They lost the signal in the middle of the transmission and haven't been able to raise them since.  
  
"The ambassador has asked us if we could send you to assist the colony, since you're in the area. It shouldn't take long, only a few hours. We'd like you to investigate, render whatever assistance you can, and let us know what the situation is so we can relay the information to the ambassador."  
  
"Sir," said Archer, "wouldn't a Vulcan ship be better for this?"  
  
"Yes," said Carter, "but you're less than three days from their position. The nearest Vulcan ship is more than six weeks away even at maximum warp. The ambassador has made this an unofficial request, which is why I asking you to do it and not ordering you to. If you want to refuse, I'll understand."  
  
"Well, sir," said Archer, "I appreciate having a choice. I think we can accommodate the Vulcan ambassador. All you want us to do is help fix their antenna array?"  
  
"Yes, if you can," said Carter. "At least let us know the status of the colony. The ambassador is very worried about it since they haven't been able to reach them. It appears his son is one of the scientists assigned there."  
  
"I understand, sir," said Archer. "We're scheduled to deploy another subspace booster this afternoon. I'll set course for the planet as soon as we do."  
  
"Fine, fine, John," said Carter. "I'm transmitting the coordinates of the planet to you now. I'm also sending the colonys' radio frequency and a message from the ambassador to the commander of the colony explaining the situation."  
  
"I appreciate that sir," said Archer.  
  
"Receiving transmission now, sir," said Hoshi.  
  
"One more thing, John," said Carter. "Star Fleet Command is extremely pleased with the performance of the Enterprise to date. She's performed well beyond everyones' expectations. You and your crew should be commended for that. You've made all of us back here very proud."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Archer, "we appreciate that. I'll be sure to pass on your praise to the rest of my crew. They deserve as much credit as anyone."  
  
"Very well," said Carter. "I'll look forward to your next report. Carter out."  
  
The view screen went dead. Archer turned to T'Pol.  
  
"T'Pol," he said, "what can you tell me about this colony?"  
  
"The deep space colony Sular," said T'Pol, "is a scientific research colony. It was established approximately twenty Earth years ago to study a variety of phenomenon in this area of space. It carries a compliment of some forty six Vulcan science officers in various fields of study. Commander Sular of the Vulcan Science Academy heads the research team."  
  
"Commander Sular?" questioned Archer. "So the colony was named after him?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said T'Pol. "He was instrumental in organizing and establishing the colony. A supply ship arrives at the planet every six months to resupply them with whatever they require. I believe it is equipped with four short range shuttles but none with warp capabilities. They are used for study within the planetary system."  
  
"Okay," said Archer, "and what do you know about this region of space?"  
  
"Essentially uninhabited, Captain," said T'Pol. "Other than the planet on which the colony is located, there are no habitable planets within twelve light years. Several unremarkable interstellar phenomenon which the Sular was studying."  
  
"Well," said Archer, "if their subspace radio is damaged, we won't be able to let them know we're coming. I just hope they don't mind uninvited guests dropping in on them."  
  
After deploying the relay, the Enterprise set course for the planet. Three days later it arrived and went into standard orbit. The system comprised some seven planets, only one of which was habitable, as T'Pol had said. The system was a binary system, comprising two suns around which the planets orbited.  
  
"There seem to be several satellites in orbit," said Malcolm. "One looks like a subspace radio relay, another appears to be a long range telescope."  
  
"It is how the Sular monitors the surrounding region of space," said T'Pol.  
  
"Sir," said Malcolm, "I'm not getting any readings from the planet. The scans are being scattered."  
  
"That's to be expected," said T'Pol. "There is an ionization effect in the upper troposphere that prevents scans and subspace radio signals from penetrating. Conventional radio signals seem unaffected, however. The colony relays their information to one of the satellites which then relays the information back to the Vulcan High Command."  
  
"I see," said Archer. "Is this ionization dangerous?"  
  
"No, sir," said T'Pol. "We may experience some minor turbulence when the shuttle passes through it, but it shouldn't be dangerous."  
  
"Okay," said Archer. "T'Pol, you, Hoshi, and Trip will accompany me to the planets' surface. Travis, we'll need your pilot skills."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Travis.  
  
"Mr. Reed," said Archer, "we'll contact you by standard radio carrier if we need anything."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Reed, moving over to the command chair.  
  
"Well," said Archer, "let's go say hello to our Vulcan friends."  
  
T'Pol picked up a computer disk from her console and followed Archer, Travis, and Hoshi to meet Trip in the shuttle bay.  
  
TWO  
  
T'Pol had been right about the atmosphere. They had experienced a little turbulence passing through the atmosphere, but it had been minor. As the shuttle descended to the surface the crew on the shuttle could see the settlement in the distance.  
  
As the shuttle moved toward the settlement, Archer surveyed the scene. The settlement was remarkably unimpressive. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it wasn't what he was looking at. Several buildings sat in a rough circle around one larger building. It reminded him of some of the farms back on Earth.  
  
T'Pol had told them what to expect at the compound. The center building was the scientific center where most of the research was performed. Most of the surrounding buildings were the private quarters for the research team. One of the larger outer buildings housed the shuttle craft.  
  
One of the buildings would be the communications center. This was where they would check for the damage to the communications array. Scans of the subspace radio satellite had revealed it was in perfect working order. So Hoshi had concluded that whatever the problem was would be In the communications center.  
  
Travis set the shuttle down just outside the settlement. Archer commented that it seemed unusual that no one had come out to meet them. T'Pol said that they were probably working on their radio problems which was why there had been no reception committee.  
  
The crew exited the shuttle. The temperature of the planet was higher than the humans were accustomed to. The air was a bit thinner than Earths' but still not too thin to breathe. The humans were somewhat uncomfortable but T'Pol didn't seem affected. Archer decided it was because the planet was remarkably like Vulcan, even though it physically reminded them of Earth.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be anyone about," said Trip. "Guess they're all inside."  
  
"Yes," said T'Pol. "Curious, however. I would have expected someone to have come out by now. An unexpected shuttle landing so close to the settlement should have warranted an investigation."  
  
"Maybe they have bigger problems right now," said Archer. "Where do you think this Sular is right now?"  
  
"He would either be in the scientific center," said T'Pol, "or in the communications center supervising the repairs. Sular is the type of individual who likes to have firsthand knowledge of his commands."  
  
"Then you know him?" asked Archer.  
  
"I have met him only once, Captain," said T'Pol. "When I graduated from the science academy. He was in charge of the commencement ceremonies. But his reputation on Vulcan is unsurpassed. He is one of the preeminent scientists of my planet."  
  
"I see," said Archer. "He reminds me of one of my professors at the academy."  
  
"Hardly," said T'Pol. "Sular has completed the Kolinar. It is a rigid discipline which purges all emotions from a Vulcan. I doubt he would be anything similar to an emotional human."  
  
Archer just smiled at T'Pol. He knew her comment had not meant to be insulting, only informative. In the months she had served on the Enterprise, he had learned that being insulting was not her primary motivation. Even if many of her comments came across as insulting.  
  
The party walked into the settlement. Nothing moved, not even the wind. Archer knew there would be no animals in the settlement. As vegetarians, the Vulcans would have no need for livestock. And pets weren't a high priority on their list of necessary items. Besides, the females in the colony would have been extremely uncomfortable from the smell which most animals exuded.  
  
"Sir," said Travis, "it's awfully quiet around here."  
  
"Yes it is, Mr. Mayweather," said Archer. "It seems just a bit too quiet for a science colony."  
  
They moved farther into the settlement looking around. There was no movement, no sound. Weeds sprouted sparsely throughout the compound giving testimony that no one had been tending to the grounds recently.  
  
Archer stopped at the first building and opened the door. As with the settlement, there was no movement nor sound inside the building. Cautiously he moved into the building. The lights came on automatically as he did so.  
  
The building looked unremarkable. It was apparently a private quarters from the bed, table, desk, and closet they could see. An instrument similar to a PADD lay on the desk and the bed was made up. The closet door stood open and several suits of clothes could be seen hanging inside.  
  
"It appears to be the quarters of a single male," commented T'Pol.  
  
She walked over and picked up the PADD. Archer looked at the PADD in her hand but couldn't understand anything on it. It was written totally in Vulcan.  
  
"These are the quarters of Sulak," said T'Pol. "He is one of the botanists of the colony. This appears to be his personal log. Curious that it should be left lying about like this."  
  
"It is his personal quarters," said Hoshi. "I don't find it surprising that he might leave personal items lying around."  
  
"Perhaps for a human," said T'Pol. "Vulcans are much more fastidious regarding their personal quarters."  
  
Hoshi just rolled her eyes, though T'Pol didn't notice this. She was busy reading over the information contained on the PADD. She read for several minutes before speaking.  
  
"There is nothing remarkable here," she said. "His final entry recounts his concerns regarding the repairs on the communications system. He was concerned because they were apparently unable to find a cause for the malfunction. The last entry was made approximately one week ago."  
  
"That would coincide with the time that the Vulcan High Command lost contact with them," said Archer. "I find that to be just a little too coincidental."  
  
"Yes, Captain," said T'Pol. "Most curious that Sulak should cease keeping his personal log at precisely the same time contact was lost with the colony. From all indications, he maintained his log each day since arriving here."  
  
"Cap'n," said Trip, "maybe Hoshi and I should go on to the communications center. If they were having trouble finding the malfunction, they may need our help."  
  
"Good idea, Trip," said Archer. "The rest of us will go to the science center. From what T'Pol tells us, someone is always in there."  
  
Hoshi and Trip left the quarters and headed for the communications center. Archer led the others to the science center. Archer was growing more apprehensive with each step. It was beginning to look as if no one was in the settlement at all.  
  
THREE  
  
"This is most puzzling," said T'Pol. "There should be at least two or three individuals in here at all times. I have never known a colony science station to be completely abandoned at any time."  
  
They had searched the building thoroughly and found no one. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Even many of the automatic scanners continued to record a variety of phenomenon being relayed by the satellites in orbit. A cup of Vulcan tea sat at one station but it was cold. The remains of a meal sat next to it and fruits and vegetables were wilted and had begun to grow mold.  
  
Archer couldn't understand anything in the building. Everything was written in Vulcan. T'Pol moved about the room checking equipment and occasionally reading some of the PADDS lying about. Her brow was constantly furrowed as if she had no understanding of what she was seeing.  
  
Travis looked about the room but was as dumbfounded as Archer. Even most of the equipment baffled him. He was a pilot. The scientific equipment was something he had no training in and couldn't understand the function of much of it. He also didn't read Vulcan and so was unable to even read the labels on them.  
  
"Captain," said T'Pol, "this is mystifying. Most of the entries in the logs are dated approximately the same time as the one in Suvaks' quarters. There are no indications why this complex was left unattended or of any trouble in the settlement."  
  
"More than mystifying," said Archer. "It's downright spooky. It's just like they walked out one day for what reason we can only guess at."  
  
"Tucker to Archer," came Trips' voice over Archers' communicator.  
  
"Archer here," responded Archer.  
  
"Cap'n, it's really strange over here," said Trip. "No one's around here. No one at all. Hoshi says that the logs end about a week ago. And, sir, we can't find anything wrong with the communications equipment. Everything is working fine, but we can't seem to send or receive."  
  
"Understood," said Archer. "We've found pretty much the same thing over here. Let's meet in the center of the settlement. Something screwy is going on here. We need to find out what's going on here."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Trip. "We're on our way."  
  
"Screwy, sir?" questioned Trip.  
  
"It means that something's not right," said Archer. "Really, T'Pol, how can you spend so much time around humans and not pick up on our slang."  
  
"It is not something that's high on my list of priorities, Captain," said T'Pol.  
  
Archer smiled as he led the group out into the settlement. It seemed a lot of things weren't high on a Vulcans' list of priorities. He thought how if he was serving on a Vulcan ship, he would probably try to learn as much about them as possible. As they walked out into the settlement, he contacted Malcolm on the Enterprise.  
  
"I want you to do a scan of the area," said Archer. "Look for anything that seems to be out of the ordinary. And especially scan for other ships or the residual warp signature of another ship."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Malcolm. "Should I send down another away team, Captain? To assist in your search."  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary," said Archer. "The settlement isn't that large. I think the five of us can handle it down here."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Malcolm. "I'll contact you as soon as we have anything."  
  
Archer met Hoshi and Trip in the center of the settlement. As before, nothing moved and there were no sounds. Not even the sounds of birds or insects, which Archer would expect on a planet such as this.  
  
"Cap'n it's just plain weird," said Trip. "It's just like they vanished off the face of the planet. Like they were working at whatever it was they did, then, bam, they just vanished."  
  
"I know," said Archer. "Let's check the entire settlement. Check every building. Trip, you start with the shuttle hanger. Maybe they went to one of the other planets or moons."  
  
"Highly unlikely, Captain," interjected T'Pol. "None of the planets or moons in this system will support humanoid life."  
  
"We have to check all options, T'Pol," said Archer. "The rest of us will check the rest of the buildings in the settlement. Travis, I want you to move to the perimeter and scan the countryside. See if you can find anything that might indicate what happened here."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Travis.  
  
They searched the settlement and the surrounding area for over thirty minutes. Everywhere Archer looked, he found the same thing. PADDs lay on tables and counter tops. Unfinished meals sat on tables. Even the personal computers of several individuals were left on; as if whatever had happened had happened suddenly. During his search Trip contacted him on the communicator.  
  
"Cap'n, all of the shuttles are still here," said Trip. "From the looks of them, they haven't been used in a while."  
  
"Thanks, Trip," said Archer. "Why don't you move to the perimeter of the settlement and help Travis with scans of the countryside."  
  
"Will do, sir," said Trip.  
  
Things were getting more and more screwy. Everything in the settlement suggested that nothing in the settlement was abnormal. But there weren't any inhabitants. There wasn't even blood, or bodies, or even body parts. Nothing to indicate what had happened at the Sular colony. As Archer came out from searching his third building T'Pol contacted him over the communicator.  
  
"Captain," said T'Pol, "I am in the communal dining facility at the north end of the settlement. Would you meet me here, Captain? There is something you should see here."  
  
"On my way," said Archer. "Trip, Hoshi, Travis, meet me at the dining facility at the north end of the settlement."  
  
He closed his communicator and began to head to the dining facility. It took him only a few minutes to reach the building. The other three arrived about the same time. They walked into the dining facility and saw T'Pol standing at the far end looking at the floor. They walked over and the sight they saw distressed them.  
  
Sitting on the floor with his back to the wall was a male Vulcan. He appeared to be approximately T'Pols' age. He appeared to be any typical Vulcan the four humans had seen on countless occasions.  
  
But the male Vulcan wasn't reacting to their entrance. He sat on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms around his legs. He stared directly ahead as if his vision was focused on some imaginary point in space.  
  
"I found him this way only a few moments ago, Captain," said T'Pol. "It appears he is in some form of stupor."  
  
"Any idea who he is?" asked Archer.  
  
"I believe his name is Sarel," said T'Pol. "He is the son of the Vulcan ambassador to Earth."  
  
"Sarel," said Archer, passing his hand in front of the Vulcans' face, "Sarel, can you hear me? I'm Jonathon Archer, captain of the Earth ship Enterprise. You father sent us to check on you."  
  
"I do not believe he can hear you, Captain," said T'Pol. "He appears to be catatonic."  
  
"So it seems," said Archer. "We need to get him back to the Enterprise so the doctor can have a look at him. Let's finish searching this settlement as quickly as we can."  
  
"Perhaps I should take Sarel to the shuttle," said T'Pol. "I can prepare him for transport to the Enterprise."  
  
"Good idea," said Archer. "Stay with him there. We'll be there as soon as we finish checking this place out."  
  
"Yes, sir," said T'Pol.  
  
T'Pol stood Sarel up and began to lead him out of the building. Sarel offered no resistance. He simply did whatever she had him do. She led him back to the shuttle, then looked back at the settlement to make sure no one else was around.  
  
"Forgive me, Sarel," she said. "I realize this is a violation of etiquette. However, I believe it is the only way to get certain answers to our questions."  
  
Without any further comment, T'Pol began a mind meld with the young male Vulcan.  
  
FOUR  
  
"I'm sorry, Captain," said Phlox, "our young guest here is totally catatonic. There is little I can do to help him except to make him comfortable. He will need the assistance of a professional psychiatrist or counselor."  
  
"What would cause this condition?" asked Archer.  
  
"Normally," said Phlox, "some form of traumatic experience is the cause. Some event so horrifying or terrifying that the victim cannot deal with hit. His mind will shut down to protect him."  
  
"How is that possible?" asked Archer. "Vulcans repress their emotions to the point where they don't exhibit them. He shouldn't have even been scared, much less terrified."  
  
"They repress their emotions, Captain," said Phlox, "but they are still present. "If the stimuli were sufficiently great, it could conceivably affect even a Vulcan."  
  
"That is difficult to imagine," said T'Pol.  
  
"Perhaps, Sub-Commander," said Phlox, "but there is always the possibility."  
  
"How long before he comes out of it?" asked T'Pol.  
  
"That's hard to say," said Phlox. "The condition could last from several hours to several days or even weeks. In some cases, the victim never fully recovers. As I said, a psychiatrist or counselor would be better equipped to help our young friend here."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," said Archer. "If you find out anything else or his condition changes, let me know immediately."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Phlox.  
  
Archer and T'Pol returned to the bridge. Their search of the settlement had turned up nothing. And Trips' and Travis' scans of the countryside had revealed nothing. There were no indications what had happened to the Vulcan scientists living on the planet. Lieutenant Reeds' scans of the surrounding space had revealed no ships nor any residual warp fields from any ships.  
  
"Malcolm," said Archer as he entered the bridge, "any results with your scans?"  
  
"No, sir," reported Malcolm. "I've scanned the entire planet three times. There's no sign of any other humanoid life forms on the planet, let alone any Vulcans. Where ever those scientists are, they aren't on the planet."  
  
"Thank you, Malcolm," said Archer.  
  
He took his place in the command chair. Frankly, he was out of ideas. Nothing in the settlement had been disturbed. Trips' and Hoshis' examination of the communications systems had revealed everything in perfect working order. Yet, they could neither send nor receive using the equipment. Neither of his officers could explain this.  
  
By all indications, the Vulcans had simply walked away from their stations. They hadn't even bothered to pack any items to take with them. Yet, the shuttles for the settlement were still in their hanger. There was no indication that another ship had been in the system. So where were the scientists?  
  
"Hoshi," said Archer finally. "Open a channel to Star Fleet Command. I want to speak with Admiral Carter."  
  
* * *  
  
"And you say there's no sign of the scientists?" asked Carter.  
  
"No, sir," said Archer. "It's a ghost town on that planet. Everything is in place. Much of the equipment was still running. But there's just no indication what happened to them."  
  
"Very well, John," said Carter. "I appreciate everything you've done there. The Vulcans are sending a ship, the Sarcha, to the planet. They'll do a detailed investigation of the planet. They're expecting to rendezvous with you so you can transfer the ambassadors son to their ship.  
  
"Sub-Commander T'Pol? Under the circumstances, could I ask you to speak with the Sarcha's captain? Explain to him the situation on the planet and what you did there. They've already been informed of the situation, but I think a firsthand account might be helpful. And I believe it will be better accepted from you than a human."  
  
"Certainly, Admiral," said T'Pol.  
  
"Thank you, Sub-Commander," said Carter. "Captain, once you've met with the Sarcha, you can continue on with your previous mission. Again, thanks for everything you've done."  
  
"Our pleasure, Admiral," said Archer. "I would ask that we be kept apprised of any developments in this matter. I'd like to know what happened to those scientists."  
  
"I'll pass on whatever we find out," said Carter. "Good luck, John. Carter out."  
  
Archer sat in his command chair thinking about the Sular colony. Rarely had he encountered such an enigma. Most disappearances, no matter how mysterious, always left some clues. Some indications of what had happened or where the people might have gone. There were no such indications in this case. With the Enterprise and the Sarcha moving toward each other at high warp, they would rendezvous within two weeks. There was nothing for Archer to do but turn his guest over to the Sarcha and move on to his next mission.  
  
Two weeks later the Enterprise rendezvoused with the Sarcha. The Captain of the Sarcha, Commander Saret, was exactly as Archer expected. Cold, emotionless, and direct. He thanked Archer for returning Sarel. Archer offered his condolences on the disappearance of the scientists, but Saret simply raised an eyebrow. Realizing that Sarat considered the matter closed, Archer told T'Pol he would wait for her in the Sarchas' shuttle bay.  
  
T'Pol described their search procedures to Saret. Her explanation was precise and complete. Saret listened intently to T'Pol. His face betrayed nothing of what he was thinking. When T'Pol was finished, he simply nodded.  
  
"It would appear," said Saret, "that your human colleagues are quite efficient."  
  
"Yes, sir," said T'Pol. "For humans, they have been quite surprising."  
  
"So it would seem," said Saret. "Sub-Commander, if you wish to remain aboard the Sarcha, I could make the necessary arrangements. Serving aboard a human ship must be quite trying. Not to mention the smell must be unbearable for you. Serving on the Sarcha would be more suitable for you."  
  
"I appreciate the offer, Commander," said T'Pol. "However, I have told Captain Archer that I will serve as his science officer. It is a most challenging posting. And I have a nasal inhibitor to contend with the smell. I am satisfied with my assignment aboard the Enterprise."  
  
"Certainly, Sub-Commander," said Saret. "If you should reconsider, you may contact me at any time."  
  
"I appreciate that, Commander," said T'Pol. "There is one other thing."  
  
"Yes?" asked Saret.  
  
"When I escorted Sarel back to the Enterprise shuttle," said T'Pol, "I initiated a mind meld with him."  
  
"Without his approval?" asked Saret. "That is totally against etiquette, Sub-Commander. You are aware, I assume, that such an act could be considered an act of violence as well as a crime under Vulcan law."  
  
"I am," said T'Pol. "However, under the circumstances, I believed such an act was warranted. Under normal circumstances I would never have considered such an act. But we had no indications of what had happened to the scientists. I believed that it was necessary for the safety of the scientists."  
  
"I see," said Saret. "Considering the circumstances, you may have, indeed, been justified. I was not there and will not presume to second guess your thought processes on the matter."  
  
"Thank you, Commander," said T'Pol.  
  
"Did the humans witness the mind meld?" asked Saret.  
  
"No, sir," said T'Pol. "I was very careful to wait until we were alone to initiate the mind meld."  
  
"That is fortunate," said Saret. "I do not believe that it will be necessary to inform the humans of this."  
  
"I have not, sir," said T'Pol. "However, I believe the ambassador to Earth should be apprised of this situation."  
  
"I agree," said Saret. "I shall inform the ambassador privately and attempt to explain to him that you felt it necessary to do this. I believe the ambassador will understand the circumstances for the mind meld."  
  
"Thank you, Commander," said T'Pol.  
  
"What did you learn from the mind meld?" asked Saret.  
  
"No information that would aid you in your investigation, unfortunately," said T'Pol. "However, I did get one thing from it."  
  
"What was that?" asked Saret.  
  
"Terror, sir," said T'Pol. "Sarel was intensely terrified of something. Of what, I cannot say. But not even in a human have I encountered such a level of terror. I believe the Enterprise doctor was correct. Sarel witnessed something which terrified him so much that his mind closed down to protect itself. I have never heard of such a thing in a Vulcan before."  
  
"Nor have I," said Saret. "It is hard to imagine what would cause such a reaction in a Vulcan."  
  
"As it is for me, sir," said T'Pol. "It is time I returned to the Enterprise. Captain Archer will be wanting to continue with his mission."  
  
"As you wish," said Saret. He raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan greeting. "Live long and prosper, T'Pol."  
  
"Peace and long life, Saret," said T'Pol, returning the greeting.  
  
T'Pol went to the shuttle bay to return to the Enterprise with Archer.  
  
THE END  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a variety of shows and subjects at http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post your stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
